usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreadnought Class
The encounter between the USS Enterprise-D and what would soon be known to be the Borg Collective in 2365 was the first real, overwhelming challenge the Federation had faced in nearly one-hundred years, and as a result Starfleet began work on programs designed to counter it. One such program, focusing on how the Galaxy class had performed against the Borg and its limitations, would become the Defiant class. But there were those that felt that moving towards a larger, battleship type design was the answer. While the Defiant design project got under way, the Battleship program looked for ways to beat their competitor to production. As such, it was decided to build upon an existing capital class platform instead of working from the ground up. The Galaxy-class design was chosen, as the final six of the initial production of 12 vessels had been left incomplete and in storage. The Galaxy-class vessel designated USS Yorktown was chosen for the refit and taken from storage to Utopia Planitia Shipyards in orbit of Mars. As the Yorktown had been taken only as far as the final framework stage of construction, to call the program a refit would be somewhat misleading. Most vessel refits are mostly focused on the upgrade and replacement of core systems, while much of the vessel infrastructure is left intact. The Yorktown however offered the design team a near blank slate to work from, and as such the difference between the new design and standard Galaxy lead the designers to designate the project the Dreadnought-class, with the class lead being renamed USS Dreadnought. Tactical systems were revamped from the ground up, and the new Type-XX phaser was integrated into the lower saucer. All primary systems were designed with full triple redundancy backups in order to increase survivability and tactical endurance in large scale engagements. This even included the installation of a third nacelle configured in a split internal arrangement, with an eye towards increased performance and efficiency as well. Her combat coordination systems were on par with those installed in most starbases, allowing the Dreadnought to serve a command and control function in large fleet groups. In short, she was designed as the ultimate flagship. However, as the Borg threat lessened the project was scaled back somewhat. While the Defiant project was canceled, the Dreadnought limped on with the backing of a smattering of "Battleship Admirals" at Starfleet Command. However, even with that support the Dreadnought herself was the only ship of her kind until 2371 and the destruction of the USS Odyssey. Starfleet was once again faced with the reality of their best ships being outclassed by the enemy and geared up production. As the Defiant-class project restarted, Avalon Fleet Yards was chosen as the new construction yard for a series of Dreadnought vessels. A production run of 11 additional craft was authorized by Starfleet, with the first craft renamed during construction to honor the recently lost Galaxy-class USS Pegasus. As the Dominion War dragged on however, the pace of the program lagged behind that of other classes, notably the Defiant-class. While those craft that reached the front lines and saw combat during the war performed admirably, their overall impact was mitigated by their rarity. Also, newer classes such as the Sovereign class were able to build upon what had been pioneered by the Dreadnought, and the combat oriented sub types derived from that design would leave the Dreadnought behind. The last of the original 12 vessels ordered would leave the production line in 2378 four years behind schedule, a victim of shifting resource allocation and general disinterest. Following her christening, the program was quietly canceled by Starfleet amidst little fanfare or notice. Today, the remaining vessels of this class serve with distinction throughout the fleet, unique vessels born in conflict that now live on in a role of peaceful exploration. Category:Federation Classes